


Dreams Do Come True

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides to spoil his boyfriend by making one of his fantasies a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Do Come True

Will pushed a thumb against Nico's plush upper lip and pulled away from the kiss. He watched his thumb massage across Nico's mouth, groaning quietly at the sight. Impatient, Nico pushed forward for another kiss. Will let him have it, then pulled away again to speak.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ngh- Is it more teasing? Because I don't think I'd survive it."

Will smiled and kissed Nico again. He'd been driving the poor kid crazy for over an hour now. He'd rimmed him and fingered him and fucked him, but always stopped just short of getting Nico off. Then he'd spent a long while getting Nico to take a dildo that was considerably thicker than Will's dick was. Just when he got it to sit all the way inside Nico comfortably and his poor needy bottom tried to buck back on it, he'd let go of it and went back to gently kissing Nico.

Nico, meanwhile, was about ready to go crazy. Will wouldn't touch his dick, wouldn't let Nico touch his own dick, and wouldn't even let him rub off on anything. He'd spent the last fifteen minutes hovering over his evil boyfriend, knees either side of Will's hips, large dildo deep inside him, and being  _kissed_ , like Will didn't think there was any hurry. Nico felt like he was literally going to die of blue balls, and Will was just comfortably reclining against the pillows under him, happy as a clam, having already come once inside Nico, and not looking like he had any plans of letting Nico get off any time soon. What he had done to deserve this, Nico had no idea.

"Something  _much_  better."

Will kissed him again and pulled away for a long, hard look into Nico's eyes. 

"How do you feel about Percy?"

Nico's jaw dropped, painfully hard erection completely forgotten in the moment of shock.

"Wha- I-"

"Be honest."

"Will... he- what does he have to do with anything?"

"C'mon. Tell me- do you ever still fantasize about him?"

Nico was hit by a sudden urge to cry, but he blinked it away. Had he done something to make Will jealous? Is that what all the teasing was for- some kind of punishment? He wasn't sure what was worse- telling the truth and possibly causing a rift between them if it made Will more jealous, or trying to save their relationship and protect Will's feelings by lying. Will leaned in to whisper in Nico's ear.

"Heard you moan his name in your sleep. Must have been a pretty good dream, judging by the boner it gave you."

Nico pulled away, meeting Will's gaze and trying to plead with him using the most pathetic kicked-puppy look he could muster.

"I'm not mad. Or jealous. Just want to know if you'd still let him fuck you if you had the chance."

Red-faced and more than a little ashamed, Nico decided to try for honesty. He nodded.

Will smiled and grabbed hold of Nico's stiff cock, giving it a few jerks. Nico felt like a few tons of weight had slipped off his shoulders. He dropped forward to kiss Will, and was extremely relieved to have it returned. He kissed Will harder, whining loudly as he felt that pre-orgasm tightening in his balls and pelvis. Then Will let go and turned his head from the kiss.

"Oh my gods, you really  _are_  going to punish me for my answer, aren't you?"

"Well... I can, if you want. But I was thinking I'd reward you instead."

Will reached back and knocked on the wall behind him. Suddenly, there was the sound of scrambling footsteps outside the cabin, and the next moment, the front door swung open to reveal a flushed and ruffled looking Percy. Nico squawked and almost fell over away from Percy, but Will held his hips in place. Looking down at Will with a complete lack of comprehension, Nico struggled with his boyfriend's hands, trying to pull them off so he could escape from his compromising position. Will, however, just smiled up at him and pointedly tightened his grip. Desperate, Nico covered his junk with his hands and looked back at Percy, who had by then closed the door. He stood there, hand still on the handle, looking between Will and Nico like he was waiting for permission for something.

"You still want him to fuck you?"

Nico snapped his eyes back to his boyfriend and managed to only make a questioning mewl.

"'Cause that's what he's here for. To fuck you." 

Eyes suddenly wide with disbelief, Nico turned back to Percy to study the other demigod more closely. Percy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and gave Nico a warm smile, but his hand was still on the door handle and he still looked ready to bolt. Letting his gaze travel lower, Nico gasped lightly when he saw Percy's obvious erection. Suddenly serious, he spoke to Will.

"But we're dating. Percy... he's not... part of that."

Percy finally spoke up.

"Hey, if you don't want to- that's fine!"

He scratched his head nervously and continued.

"Will said... that maybe you were still into me, and I just thought that- if you wanted to, then- you know- but if you don't, that's cool! I'll just- I'll go."

He started turning the door handle but Nico reached for him and jerked in his direction. He probably would have fallen off the bed if Will wasn't still holding him.

"Wait!"

Percy froze and faced Nico again. Confused and anxious, Nico looked between the two handsome demigods, still half convinced this was some kind of sick joke.

"I- I can really do this? You won't be mad?"

Will sat up and kissed him. On his lips, his chin, his jaw, his neck...

"You really can. I do have a condition, though."

Nico nodded profusely.

"Of course, Will."

Will kissed his mouth again.

"Percy can fuck you... on the condition that I'm inside of you with him."

Nico's mouth parted to agree, but then his brow furrowed as his brain tried to catch up with that clause. He sat thinking for a while before suddenly jerking and looking down at Will in complete surprise.

"You mean like-" he pointed at his ass, "Inside  _there_  at the same time?"

Will's thumbs stroked Nico's hips and he grinned up at his boyfriend, nodding and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Nico sat back, overwhelmed by the idea. He looked down at Will's erection, then the bulge in Percy's jeans. Then he reached behind to touch the dildo that was still being held inside him by the large bulb at its base.

"Can w- is it possible?"

"That's up to you and how good of a bottom you'll be for us."

Nico flushed a little. Will didn't usually talk about Nico being a "good bottom" or anything like that because Nico didn't really like having roles in the bedroom, but something about Percy being here, and hearing Will say it, made Nico feel really dirty and slutty, and like a "good bottom" was exactly what he wanted to be. He kind of wanted to show Percy what he was missing out on.

"O-ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah"

Will looked at Percy with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Then I guess you better start stripping, Jackson."

Percy didn't miss a beat- he was flinging his shirt off and struggling with his belt the very next moment. Mouth dry, Nico watched him with rapt attention, watching his muscles flex and his eyes roam hungrily over Nico's body. Nico caught himself ducking his head when Percy bent over to pull his boxers down, trying to get a glimpse of the cock Percy had to offer. He moaned a little when Percy finally stood up. Percy was thicker than Will, though not quite a thick as the dildo that was inside him. With a sudden realization, Nico blinked down at his boyfriend.

"That's what the dildo was for!"

Will smiled giddily and stroked up and down Nico's sides. Then he glanced over at Percy.

"You going to stand there or are you going to get over here and eat this delicious ass?"

Nico's eyes almost bugged out at this development as his head whipped around to Percy, who was already at the bed. He leaped up onto the covers with them, and wasted no time getting down to business. Nico gave a long, high gasp as Percy's tongue worked all around the dildo inside Nico. Then Percy decided to grasp the end of the toy and fuck it gently in and out of him. Nico moaned with every thrust. Suddenly, everything stopped. He looked down to find that Will had let go of him and was reaching to where Percy was.

"Oh, my  _gods_ \- why did you  _stop_  him?"

"Not yet. We are  _sooo_  not done with you."

Nico growled and bucked against thin air. This was fucking torture.

"Should I take this out of him?"

The dildo wiggled around a little and Nico clenched on it desperately.

"Might as well."

Percy started pulling the toy out and Nico sighed. It felt good to feel his rim stretch around the wide base again. He looked over his shoulder to watch Percy. He was kneeling back on his heels and was fully focused on carefully pulling the toy out. His dick, dark and heavy with blood, was shiny from the precome smeared all over it. Nico had to consciously swallow all the saliva that suddenly flooded his mouth at the thought of Percy's dick-  _Percy Jackson's actual dick_ \- soon being inside him. He turned away and looked down at Will. Will was watching him. He gave Nico a smug grin when he noticed his attention and squeezed his hands gently on Nico's thighs. Nico flushed and gave a small smile back, unable to believe that his boyfriend had really set all this up for him. The last of the dildo slipped out.

"Now what?"

"Now... he'll get on my dick. And then you push in next to me."

Nico had to shut his eyes at those words because they just didn't seem real. No way was this actually happening. He opened them again to stare at Will in a daze as he pushed in, teasingly slow. When he was all the way in, he pushed Nico back to sit up a little. He broke eye contact and looked over Nico's shoulder.

"He likes to be held close."

Nico heard Percy grin, and then cool fingers and warm palms were sliding over his hipbones and holding tight to his tummy. Percy's warm chest pressed against his back, and for a second, Nico thought he might cry. The phrase "This isn't fair!" kept running through his head, though it seemed ridiculous to think that a dream come true was somehow unfair. And yet, it was just coming true too fast. He wished he could take a breather to adjust to fantasy becoming reality, but there was no way he was hitting the breaks on the sensation of Percy's cock teasing his rim where it was stretched over Will.

" _Please_ , Percy."

Percy nuzzled just under his earlobe and pushed forward a little. The cockhead slipped away from Nico's full hole easily, smearing precome over Nico's asscheek. When it appeared at his hole again, Nico could feel Percy's fist around the head, carefully holding it in place. He pushed forward again, and this time there was an intense pressure at his rim as his body tried to accommodate the new intrusion. Percy was gulping air at Nico's ear. Will had his eyes crewed shut. Nico was suddenly hit with a pang of loneliness as he realized that out of everyone in the bed, he was enjoying this moment the least.

"Tell me if it hurts."

"It doesn't."

It stung, but it didn't hurt. However, the pressure was so much that, far from aroused, he was suddenly very concerned about whether this would work at all, and that maybe he did jump into this without the proper time to stop, think, and maybe prep some more. Then Percy slipped in further than he had probably planned to, judging by the hiss and the curse, and Nico calmed down a little. It was a tight fucking fit, but with the thick head being deeper inside and not stretching his rim, the whole thing suddenly seemed doable. Percy stroked a hand down his tummy and Nico took a shaky breath. Percy's whisper was low and solemn, though out of breath and stuttered.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to- very slippery, and-"

Nico pushed his head to the side and dragged his ear and neck across Percy's nose. The man behind him quickly caught on and nuzzled him some more, laying kisses all over.

"It feels better now."

Percy tensed.

"It didn't feel good before?"

Nico grabbed hold of Percy's hands, worried that he'd scare the other demigod off if he thought Nico wasn't admitting pain.

"It will feel even better if you get deeper."

"But-"

"Just don't pull out too far when you fuck me. Y-your head is really big."

Percy swallowed hard and moaned. He bit Nico's earlobe as he rocked his hips gently, trying to get further inside. Shifting attention to Will again, Nico found his boyfriend staring up at him with his eyes crossed, pupils having trouble focusing on Nico's face. He looked so blissed out that Nico figured Percy got the short end of the stick being the one to do all the work under such pleasurable conditions. He tried to imagine how tight it must be inside him and squeezed down on the two dicks. The result was impressive. Will's back arched as came up off the bed with a mangled moan. Percy half-screamed, half-mewled and made a series of sharp thrusts before getting his hips under control.

Nico huffed a laugh and did it again. Will looked almost in pain and Percy straight-up  _sobbed_  into Nico's ear as he lost control of his hips again.

" _Please_ , Percy. Don't go so slow. Give me what I need."

Shuddering against Nico's back, Percy took a moment to catch his breath. Then, he let his hips rock. All three of them moaned in sync by the third thrust and he picked up speed. Without the discomfort of his rim being stretched, the two cocks felt nice inside him. He was fuller than he'd ever been before, but after having that large dildo inside him for such a long time while Will had mercilessly teased him earlier, it didn't feel like it was too much or dangerous. It took a while for him to get fully aroused again, but once he did, Percy's thrusts pushed Will's cock up against his prostate in the most amazing way. Suddenly, Will harshly dug his nails into Nico's thighs.

"Babe- bout t- about to come."

Nico, half coherent, looked down at him in concern. They usually always came together.

"Kiss me, Nico."

Nico bent over and moaned against Will's mouth. Just as Will sucked Nico's bottom lip into his mouth, Nico felt his hips stutter. The next moment, he felt his boyfriend come inside him, though the sensation was a lot more faint than normal due to Percy's frantic efforts. After a few more moments, Will groaned.

"Jackson! Stop."

It took Percy a few tries to get his hips under control, and he whined the entire time. Nico couldn't help but think about how his flame was a lot more vocal in bed than he'd expected. As he thought it and realized he liked it, he clamped down again, and both men inside him complained. Will maneuvered him a bit and pulled him first off Percy's cock and then his own. Nico tried not to panic in just complete disappointment that Will wouldn't let Percy come inside him. Will smoothed a hand over Nico's cheek.

"There's no way I can stay inside while you two finish.  _Way_  too sensitive."

"So, you mean..."

Nico tried not to blush at the implications.

"Jackson, make sure you fuck his brains out."

Nico turned around to see a wide-eyed Percy nod at Will obediently before locking gazes with Nico. Nico just blinked at him, unable to believe that it would be just the two of them now. In a way, this was even more intimidating. How was he supposed to be intimate with Percy if Will, the guy he actually loved, wasn't involved? Percy threw a playful smile at him, and manhandled him onto his back next to Will.

"Do you mind doing it like this?"

Nico shook his head and Percy leaned down for a kiss. It felt so good that Nico wanted to cry and he hooked his legs onto Percy's hipbones in blatant invitation of continuing where they'd left off. He hoped Will didn't mind the kissing and the more intimate position, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass him by. Seemingly remembering Will's words from earlier, Percy lowered himself to lie on top of Nico and slid his arms under his back to hold him close. Nico forgot how to breathe for a moment as Percy held his gaze, held his body.

Nico made a small, vulnerable noise that he'd never heard himself make before when Percy pushed back inside him. He slid in easy into the stretched and come-lubed hole. Nico squeezed down tight on him and reveled in the way he made Percy's eyes roll back. When Percy started up a rhythm, it was a slow one, a deliberate one, one that let each thrust go as deep as possible into Nico and let Nico hold him there for a split second. Again worried about how Will felt seeing his boyfriend have such intimate sex with another man, Nico looked to the side. But Will looked content as can be, lazily lounging with his head in one hand and the other hand reaching out towards the couple. Nico couldn't see exactly, but it looked like he was stroking Percy's ass. Looked like Nico wasn't the only one that had a thing for Percy's banging hot body.

He turned back to find Percy staring down at him with a desperate, raw look in his watery eyes. Nico realized that the man had a tear hanging off his eyelashes and reached up to brush it off. Percy moaned at that and held him tighter. Nico couldn't help but smile. The guy was not at all how he'd imagined in bed. He liked this version better, though. It was genuine. And when he thought about it, it made sense that the world's greatest hero might sometimes want to be vulnerable with someone. So he brought Percy's face down for a kiss as they continued their dance. Nico was so caught up in how good it felt to just keep going like this, that he was startled out of a kind of trance when Percy started whining.

Percy abandoned his near gentle technique for a stronger, more staccato one that punched the air from Nico's lungs without his permission. He held on tighter to Percy as he suddenly remembered how hard his dick was and how bad he wanted to get off. He rolled his hips hard against Percy's flexing stomach to get some stimulation. It turned out that he didn't need much more of that as after just two thrusts, his breath was hitching, and he looked into Percy's eyes to communicate what was happening. Percy's eyes met his with a look of surprised happiness as he huffed a laugh into Nico's mouth, like he couldn't believe this was actually happening. Then Nico shut his eyes as his body convulsed and flexed and shuddered.

Nico stroked Percy's hair and lay there panting and staring at the ceiling. Finally, he turned towards Will and smiled, tears in his eyes. He mouthed, "Thank you," and Will shook his head fondly and mouthed "You're welcome," back.

Percy finally lifted his head from where he'd buried it in Nico's neck.

"So... mind if I take a shower before I go?"

Will looked at him with his eyebrows raised, clearly amused.

"What's the rush?"

"Well- I mean-"

He looked between the two.

"I don't want to outstay my welcome."

Will laughed.

"Just get off my boyfriend so I can cuddle him too and you can stay the night."

The couple burst out laughing together at Percy's dumbstruck expression. Nico kissed Percy's silly face briefly, and just as Percy looked like he was about to relax, Will was suddenly kissing him too. Than made Percy look more confused than ever.

"Who knows, Jackson. We might even find some use for you in the morning too."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I post a lot more of my writing [here](http://razielim.tumblr.com/tanya-cant-write).


End file.
